Kisho Senkaku
Kisho Senkaku (''センカクキショ, Senkaku Kisho)'' is a Jounin ranked shinobi from Konohagakure, and a central character in the upcoming fanfic 'Team 8' on fanfiction.net by jeiku0719. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Kisho has pale skin and speckled dark green eyes. He has short, dark brown hair that covers his ears and neck, as well as bangs that cover his left eye. In Part I, Kisho let the bangs grow long, covering the whole left side of his face. At this point, his hair hadn't formed the highlight over his right eye, and was a slightly lighter shade of brown. His skin was very pale, to the point where Hiruzen Sarutobi became concerned he might have a Vitamin D deficiency. He also had a very round face shape, and when Jiraiya reappeared in the village he claimed he reminded him of Nagato. He wore a pair of black cotton pants, a green t-shirt and a hooded black jacket that he kept unzipped. He also wore the typical shinobi sandals, but they were coloured a dark grey. He kept several kunai holsters strapped to each leg and wore a grey toolbag on his right hip. His forehead protector was worn in the intended position, his forehead. In Part II, he cut his bangs shorter so that the whole left of his face wasn't covered. A blonde highlight formed over his right eye and the rest of his hair darkened slightly. His skin, while still noticably pale, darkened slightly from spending more time outdoors. The most prominent change is that he grew almost a foot taller, gaining a considerable amount of muscle mass as well. His features also became more masculine overall, with his face becoming more square and his shoulders widening significantly. He wears a similar pair of black pants and a black, sleeveless shirt to show the muscle mass he developed. Bandages cover his his forearms and hands but not his fingers, hiding seals on each arm the hold various supplies and weapons. During the war, he sports the standard Konoha uniform, and wears the Shinobi Alliance forehead protector on his forehead. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT